Starting Over
by yamimitsukai
Summary: Sesshomaru was traveling with his companions Rin and Jaken, when he smelled tears nearby. Who is this person he finds bawling? And why has his otouto's group been broken? Sess/Inu brother fic, Kagome bash, Chap 11 Up! Naraku is finally dead!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Sesshomaru was traveling with his companions: Rin and Jaken, when he smelled something nearby

Summary- Sesshomaru was traveling with his companions: Rin and Jaken, when he smelled something nearby. Tears, and anguish. Who does he find bawling his eyes and why is he different?

Chapter 1- What the Hell?

Sesshomaru was walking down an invisible path with Rin and Jaken. Rin was bubbly, Jaken was trying to shut her up.

"La, La, La! Sunshine daisies, Falling down the sky! A boy meets someone special, and decides to say HI!" Rin sang.

"Shut up, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to be bothered by your singing! You will give him a headache!" Jaken was scolding. Sesshomaru ignored them both. Judging that the time was late evening from the sun, Sesshomaru decided to set up camp for Rin. He sniffed to make sure the area was safe. _What was that scent?_ He sniffed again. The surrounding pasture had no enemies, but there was a familiar scent crying? Sesshomaru could tell it was someone he knew. However, he didn't feel bothered to check it out just yet. Knowing his worthless hanyou brother, someone from his group would already be comforting the sad soul. Sesshomaru set up a fire and got Rin to bed.

_Hours Later-_

Sesshomaru could still smell the tears. He decided to officially determine who it was since he could not stand the noise much longer. He put his sensitive nose to work and discovered that he knew this scent very well.

It was his brother's.

Now Sesshomaru was confused. Why would his brother cry? He never cried in front of anybody, not even his own mother when he was older. Sesshomaru made a decision to check it out. Inuyasha would never cry for this long.

After tracking down his hanyou brother, Sesshomaru found a little a grove where the crying noises were coming from. They sounded kind of strange. As if someone young were crying. Sesshomaru shrugged off the new assumption and entered the grove.

The crying noises were coming from the bush over in the corner and Sesshomaru walked gracefully over there. He saw a pile of red amid the green leaves. Sesshomaru pulled back the leaves, and saw Inuyasha crying. The only difference:

Inuyasha was a four year old child again in a shrunken red harori.

Sesshomaru stared. _What the hell?_ Inuyasha glanced up at the intruder and gasped in shock. Quickly, he crawled towards Sesshomaru, not stopping the flow of his tears.

"Ni-san! Ni-san! Mama died! And these humans were very mean to me!"

Sesshomaru was still in shock.

That's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be posted today, but I need reviews to post chapter 3. Please? I want at least one review for each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Sesshomaru was traveling with his companions: Rin and Jaken, when he smelled something nearby

Chapter 2- Ni-san?

"Ni-san! Ni-san! Mama died! And these humans were very mean to me!"

Sesshomaru was still in shock. To say that he was simply surprised and just did not know how to react, that would be an understatement. Sesshomaru was way beyond shock, and he had absolutely no clue as to what to say to a brother he was tried to kill many times, who was now four again. Inuyasha had crawled over to him and was no burying his head in Sesshomaru's white pants. Hesitantly, Sesshomaru picked up the little Inuyasha and took him back to his camp. Inuyasha finally stopped crying now that he was with someone he knew. Soft hiccups shook his frame. Sesshomaru finally looked at him and saw the remains of a battle upon his tiny body. Luckily, his wounds had already begun healing. Sesshomaru finally arrived and set Inuyasha down on the ground. Instinctively, Inuyasha curled around his leg and fell asleep. Sesshomaru sat down and proceeded to think. He had no idea how Inuyasha turned younger, but he was surprised about the humans. Would they not have taken him in? Or were they the ones to leave him alone outside? Sesshomaru knew he was going to get no answers until Inuyasha told him.

_The next morning-_

Rin woke up early as always waking a sleepy Inuyasha and catching the eye of the very awake taiyouki. Automatically, Inuyasha gripped his brother's sleeve. Rin was startled to see a little boy holding her lord's sleeve and walked up to the dog demons slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Apparently, this is my younger brother." Rin was very surprised.

"The one you always try to kill?" she asked innocently. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin looked at Inuyasha again.

"You are not going to try and kill him now, are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru did not know. But he shook his head anyways. He looked again at Inuyasha. It was questioning time.

"Alright, Inuyasha. What happened?"

"Mommy just died. I ran away from the villagers who blamed her death on me. Then it got black for a few seconds and the next thing I knew I was in a forest with three humans, and two demons surrounding me. One of them was a girl who had strange clothing. The other girl was a demon slayer and the man was a monk. Then there was a fox and fire-cat demon. They were circling me, looking kind of angry. The strange girl yelled at me for getting hit with something and being pathetic and said 'sit' and I slammed into the ground. Then she kept saying it over and over again and then the slayer tried hitting me with her knives, because her friend was angry and then everyone else in the group started ganging up on me. Then I ran away and you found me." Inuyasha finished his tale with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Did they beat me up because I am a half-demon, Sesshy ni-chan? That's why those villagers tried killing me for." Sesshomaru was shocked. His own pack, betraying him? Maybe something Naraku did? One thing was for sure. Inuyasha would stay with Sesshomaru and they would travel to find his 'friends.'. Sesshomaru wanted an explanation and he would get one. Or someone would pay.

End of chapter 2. What's Sesshy going to do to the gang when he finds them? What happened to the gang, anyways? And what did Naraku do this time? Find out next chapter! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I want to thank:

BlueMouse

Ratcatfish

Inu Rose Chan

Angel of Darkness

Kaiyumikodragon

Sweet toof 4 anime

Sakura Lisel

Thank you all so much for sending a review or adding me as a favorite story/author. I'm eternally grateful!

Chapter 3- Answers Wanted

Sesshomaru wanted an exclamation and he would get one. Or someone would pay.

Inuyasha was playing with Rin, but he was extremely cautious around her. Jaken had recently given up on chasing the two children. Sesshomaru knew that Rin was happy now that she had someone close to her age to play. He frowned. They had been traveling in the direction of the group that the older Inuyasha always stayed with. The oddly assembled group was headed towards a small village, one where an elderly priestess lived. Kaede, Sesshomaru believed her name was. Sesshomaru sighed. Their group was so easy to track, it was amazing that hordes of other demons had not yet come and attacked them. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's sigh and immediately tugged at his pants.

"Ni-chan? Is something wrong?" Rin had come after Inuyasha and was looking at her lord worriedly. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Just thinking, little brother." Inuyasha nodded and scampered off, Rin following after a hesitant second. Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh; he had forgotten how compassionate Inuyasha was at that age. And how sensitive. No wonder he was crying for hours when his former assemblage attacked him. Sesshomaru knew that they were a mere day away from the village. So by tomorrow, Sesshomaru planned on having his answers.

_At Kaede's Village-_

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had all arrived at Kaede's hut unscathed. However, they were one member short and Kaede was quick to notice this.

'Where is Inuyasha?" she asked a few minutes after their arrival. Miroku and Sango looked expectantly at Kagome, who glared back angrily.

"Inuyasha is a complete and utter baka! We were fighting Naraku and he had leapt into his barrier, protecting him from harm. Then he started to chant something and purple fog streamed from his body and surrounded us. Miroku figured it was Naraku's miasma. Inuyasha used his Red Tessaiga (Barrier Breaking) technique to destroy Naraku's shield and thus he released part of the spell Naraku was chanting. Inuyasha took the full blow of it and continued to fight afterwards! That's how stubborn he is! He can't rest at all! It drives me insane!" Kagome was apparently in no condition to continue the story so Sango continued. Kagome was muttering curses under her breath at Inuyasha.

"After Inuyasha was hit with the spell, he was thrown back. A minute later, he got back up and charged at Naraku again. Naraku was aiming another spell at Kagome, so when he released it, Inuyasha pushed her aside and got the full blast of another spell."

"Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha to stop fighting and retreat, but he refused." Shippo added.

"We were unsure at what the spells were for, so we wanted to retreat; only Inuyasha did not." Miroku cut in. Sango asked politely if she could finish the story. Shippo and Miroku nodded.

"Anyways, Inuyasha and Naraku continued fighting until Naraku pushed Inuyasha into a barrier. I assume it was a purifying barrier, because Inuyasha looked in pain, but I don't see how it is possible. Naraku said spell that went over the whole field with all of us, excluding Inuyasha and Naraku." Sango said as clearly as she could. Miroku decided to pick up.

"When we all woke up, we saw Inuyasha huddled into a ball. The strange thing was, he seemed to have shrunk into a child. He looked slightly scared when he saw all of us, even Kagome. Then there was a voice in my head telling me to attack him for being reckless and stupid. So I started bashing his head with my staff. The voice convinced me that Inuyasha had done something wrong and I still believe it." Sango nodded in agreement as did Shippo and Kilala. Kagome was still angry.

"My _conscious_ was telling me that I had taken enough abuse and mistreatment from that worthless hanyou! He snuck away to Kikyo recently and was a complete baka, and deserved to be punished by my own hands!" Kaede was shocked. What had happened to these young ones? And where was Inuyasha, the now child like half dog demon?

Kaede quickly got up and got the hut ready for them to spend the night. She had no clue what to do.

_With Sesshy and crew-_

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. They were right outside the village. In the morning, Sesshomaru would travel inside with Inuyasha, Rin, and Jaken and demand explanations. If they refused, well, he could A. Use Inuyasha as bait. Although that idea would probably not work considering the circumstances. Or B. Kidnap the elderly priestess and use as ransom. Everything depended 

on what he felt like doing tomorrow. He quickly got Inuyasha and Rin to bed. They would rise very early tomorrow just in case the group decided to leave.

_Tomorrow-_

At the crack of dawn, Sesshomaru woke Inuyasha and Rin. Both yawned tiredly, but knew better than to complain. They followed Sesshomaru silently, as they approached the now awaking village. Pretty soon, Sesshomaru stopped, as he smelled the scent of the humans at the hut in front of him. He leaned against a nearby tree to wait, while Rin and Inuyasha played with some found stones nearby.

An hour later, an old woman dressed as a priestess came out of the hut alone. Sesshomaru stepped up to her. Kaede looked surprised at the sight of Sesshomaru and she hid her fear well. Then she saw Inuyasha with Rin and the full meaning of his visit became clear.

"I cannot tell you what happened." Sesshomaru nodded.

"But those inside can." Kaede moved her head in a slight indication.

"You know they will not tell you just like that."

"Then, I am just going to have to do something about that, aren't I?" Sesshomaru said as he stepped towards Lady Kaede who had nowhere to run. She screamed as Sesshomaru grabbed her, fully waking the inhabitants inside.

"Lady Kaede!" Voices were heard as a miko, monk, demon slayer, fox demon, and fire cat demon all raced out of the hut in sheer panic. What they saw nearly stopped their hearts.

Lord Sesshomaru had Lady Kaede and was holding her up in a chock hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Betrayal

_Chapter 4- Betrayal?_

Lord Sesshomaru had Lady Kaede and was holding her up in a chock hold.

Automatically, weapons were raised as the threat in the village continued to hold the village's miko and healer. The group of humans were to frustrated and confused by their emotions that they did not notice that Sesshomaru was holding Lady Kaede gently. Rin and Inuyasha had run behind a nearby clump of bushes and were hiding out of sight.

Kagome raised her bow higher, an arrow notched securely ready to fire at its angry mistress' will.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" she spat out.

"Yes, Inuyasha is not with us." Miroku added in. Sesshomaru's expression did not change, in fact, Miroku noticed, it looked as if he already that piece of information.

Sesshomaru nearly left in disgust. _How dense were these humans?_ The demon slayer merely raised her boomerang weapon higher, ready to attack.

"I did not come here to fight; I came for answers." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"About what?" The monk said.

"Why has my brother's scent changed to that of a child?" Sesshomaru replied smoothly, giving no indication that Inuyasha was traveling with him. The shard hunting group looked at each other, each held a different expression on their face when they turned back around. The monk was worried, the demon slayer was slightly frustrated, the fox demon was confused, but the miko held nothing but pure anger and venom. Sesshomaru was amused by her antics; did she think that Inuyasha would enjoy going back to her know, now that he was seeing her true face?

"Well? What happened? Do not forget, I still hold this woman's life in my hands." Gesturing to Lady Kaede, Sesshomaru lowered her down an inch. Then the monk came forward and explained the story.

Kagome was furious. She was seething mad at Sesshomaru, Naraku, that spell, but most of all, Inuyasha. How could he be so _stupid_ as to get hit by a spell, even if it was to protect her? If he had just listened to her like a good obedient dog, Inuyasha would be in this mess. Inuyasha could be sure, he had a major sitting spree coming to him when she found him, and then another sitting spree later when he was back to normal. Plus more sitting because he would most likely want to see Kikyo. All in all, the ground was going to be Inuyasha's new best friend by the time she was done with him. She tuned back into the conversation where Miroku was finishing telling Sesshomaru about what happened.

"So. Naraku placed a time reversal spell on Inuyasha, and fake anger spell on you five." _Although I am not sure if the miko is under a spell._ The monk and slayer looked shocked.

"We intentionally hurt Inuyasha as a child because of a spell! He didn't need us to betray him, and we did thanks to Naraku! Oh, I hope he can forgive us." The monk and slayer were horrified at what they had found out. Shippo had started to cry. "I hurt Papa Inuyasha! I hurt Papa Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome still had plenty of anger, she didn't even feel sorry for her actions.

"SHUT UP, Shippo! Inuyasha got was coming to him! Never listening to me, like he _should_! If he did as he was told, like the mutt he is, he wouldn't have gotten hurt or even gotten hit by a spell!" Shippo stopped crying immediately, in shock. Sango and Miroku just stood there, trying to sort their emotions out, and discover the cause of the fake anger that coursed in their heads. Unfortunately, Inuyasha took this time to tumble out from under the bush. He and Rin had decided to play in the field behind the bush and he had tripped, falling through the bush. Shippo immediately ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him while starting to sob again. Little four year old Inuyasha didn't know what to do with the slightly bigger kitsune, so he just hugged him back. Shippo took this as Inuyasha had forgiven him, but didn't let go of him. Sango and Miroku were not sure of their feelings yet, so they kept their distance for now. Kagome, however, strode right up to Inuyasha until she was approximately six feet away from him. Sesshomaru wondered what she was going to do to his little brother while her bow and arrows were back where she was originally standing. Sesshomaru put Lady Kaede down to observe. Lady Kaede smoothed her skirt down and went to stand over to Miroku and Sango. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, fury evident in her eyes.

"Inuyasha." She began in the dangerous tone. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in horror before sprinting together to try to stop Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and began to back away from her. This seemed to make her even more angrier. She said the word before Sango and Miroku got there, many times.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!"

Poor little Inuyasha was hurled to ground before he knew what was happening in a very deep crater. He did not get up after. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, anger very clear in his golden eyes but not his expression.

"What was that for, miko?"

"He deserved that! That stupid mutt made us worry, when he ran away, then expects us to forgive him when he gets back! Well, sorry! But the world doesn't revolve around him and his needs! I have needs to, you know! He is always being the stubborn, stupid, selfish hanyou!" Kagome shouted back. With his one arm, Sesshomaru went to go pick up his half-brother. Inuyasha was effectively unconscious, a bit of blood dribbling down his mouth. After quick glance, Sesshomaru noted that Inuyasha was fine. Sango looked as if she did agree with the enraged miko.

"Miroku, what she says is slightly true." Miroku looked shocked at Sango's words.

"Sango! How can you say that? We force him to do things with the rosary! Have you noticed that the only thing he gets to do that he enjoys is fighting? Everything else, _we_ tell him what to do. I am sure he feels no more helpful than a pack mule during that time." Now Sango looked angry at Miroku.

"How can you be against Kagome? She comes here, while leading another life in her world! She gives us aid, food, and games for little Shippo! Do you know how hard her life must be?" Kagome looked happy that her best friend was with her.

"Thank you, Sango, for realizing the truth." Together the two girls stood shoulder to shoulder against Sesshomaru and the now waking hanyou in his arms. Shippo was still clutching Inuyasha.

"Shippo. Come here now." Kagome demanded. Fearfully, Shippo shook his head and clutched Inuyasha's sleeve of his fir rat robe tighter.

"Now, Shippo! Come here now!" Kagome yelled, stomping her foot. Sesshomaru decided to intervene.

"He apparently does not wish to travel with you anymore." He said smoothly, tightening his hold on his brother and the kitsune. Kagome's face darkened in anger.

"He cannot travel with you! I absolutely refuse to let that happen!" Sesshomaru's anger was now fully directed at her.

"You do not have a say in what demons do, wench." Kagome shrieked shrilly.

"Do NOT call me WENCH!" she ran back to her bow and arrows and shot them wildly at Sesshomaru's direction. He dodged each arrow and left the area, taking Inuyasha and Shippo along with him. Rin and Jaken followed Sesshomaru upon Ah Un. Kagome was breathing heavily, her anger fueled even higher because Inuyasha and Shippo both left her. Miroku just sighed and Sango looked at Miroku, her anger gone.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I didn't mean to yell at you. Inuyasha does probably hate us." Miroku gave a small smile, that hid his worries.

"It is alright, dear Sango. I wonder what is wrong with Lady Kagome, though."

"Nothing is wrong with ME! Everything is wrong with that abomination, Inuyasha! Its all HIS fault! I'm going home!" Kagome grabbed her bag and left for the well. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then the both of them plus Kilala and Lady Kaede entered the hut again.

Two evil red eyes seem to laugh as they noticed the scene surveyed in front of him in a mirror. Naraku was watching the dividing of his greatest enemies through Kanna's trusty mirror. He laughed gleefully; both of his spells had taken hold on the group. Inuyasha's now child like form and the former anger on the hanyou from the slayer, monk, fire cat, and kitsune. The only problem that did bother him was that the miko, Kagome, was not affected by his spells. This no longer perplexed him, as she had plenty of anger for the hanyou anyways. Soon he, Naraku, would be the ultimate ruler of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, we have Chapter 5 of Starting Over

**Ok, we have Chapter 5 of Starting Over. I kind of forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show. **_**Sniffles.**_** All done. Also, I'm very sorry about not updating sooner. Let's just say I had laptop problems. Enjoy and review please!**

**111111111111111111111111111111111! 111111111111111111111111111111111**

Chapter 5- Realization

Sesshomaru had set camp not that far away from the village. He knew he couldn't keep Inuyasha forever, especially since he knew the time reversal spell was not permanent. In approximately a week to a month, depending on the strength of the spell, Inuyasha would be back to normal, remembering every little detail that had proceeded.

Sesshomaru sighed. His once three demon traveling days were over. Now he traveled with a frog demon, a two-headed horse demon, a fox demon, his hanyou little brother, and a young human girl. He had to stop more often for Rin, but Sesshomaru didn't mind. It wasn't like he actual had a destination all of the time.

He inserted another branch into the fire in front of him and glanced at the three younglings sleeping. Inuyasha had instantly bonded with the kitsune, Shippo, and was now trusting Rin. Shippo, for his part, would never leave Inuyasha out of his sight and enjoyed Rin's company. Rin automatically loved having two new playmates with her. Currently, all three of them were sleeping side by side in front of a tree. Inuyasha's little ears could be seen twitching from time to time. Jakken was resting near them, in front of a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru turned back to his thoughts. Why was that strange miko so stubborn about controlling his brother? He decided it was because she came a different land and their customs were different there. He chortled softly. His brother was dealing with a very emotionally disturbed bitch. _I'm definitely sure that he will despise going back to her. I can't wait to see that day._ Sesshomaru thought. A sudden change in the wind brought a new smell to his nose. It smelled of slightly bloodstained dusty smell, like a murderous wind. Sesshomaru bristled. He knew who was coming. The wind witch.

In a few minutes the wind demon herself came. Kagura, holding her fan in front of her face as always.

"Sesshomaru." She greeted coolly. The said demon merely nodded in reply.

"Naraku wants a message to be passed to you." Kagura said.

"What is it?"

"He hopes you enjoy having the child Inuyasha as well as a traitorous pack in your midst. The spell will wear off in a few weeks and he is positive that either you or his former allies will obliterate him. He has placed a fake anger spell on all of his members of his pack, and each of them acted accordingly." Sesshomaru just glared at Kagura, already knowing all of this information. Kagura then sighed.

"He also wanted me to tell you that the miko is acting of her own free will and that she is not affected by his spell." With that, Kagura used her giant feather to fly away. Sesshomaru gazed after her for only a moment, already processing the information. _If that Kagome person is acting on her own accord, then I could destroy her for attacking my brother. Family is extremely big in these parts. If only we were in the Western Lands, but oh well. But Naraku probably wants that. That miko is the only one who can see the shards that group searched for so hard. If I destroy her, their shard hunt is slowed. _Sesshomaru sighed. He was in quite a predicament. By informing him that the miko was under no spell, Kagura had, unknowingly to her, put Sesshomaru in a position where death, punishment, or banishment was allowed. Especially since his family was a royal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_In Kagome's time-_

Kagome's temper had not diminished the slightest, even though she had come home. Inuyasha should be controlled by her, and obey her every command! Not wander off and perform deeds on his own. How then was she to know that he wasn't cheating on her? That damn Kikyo; it was all her fault, it always was! Inuyasha still loved her, when he should love her! Every guy in her time loved her for her looks, and her personality. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't that damn half dog demon just admit that he loved her for her looks and be with her regardless of any past relationships?

Kagome was pulled from her angry thoughts when her mother called her name.

"Kagome! You're home! How are you, dear?" Immediately, Kagome ran to her mother spilling out all of her frustrations.

"Oh, mother! It's not fair! Inuyasha was hit with a spell and he turned into a child and I tried to be nice so he could come with us, but he scratched me and ran away and went with his murderous half-brother! Why would he go with him, mommy? They HATE each other! He probably just did that to see Kikyo, again! I know it! Why does he do that, mommy, why?" Kagome bawled. Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly as she patted her daughter's head. Kagome had always exaggerated stories and shifted the blame on someone other than her. So, she wondered what the actual story was as she escorted her daughter to her room.

As soon as her mother had closed the door of her room, Kagome picked up her phone and dialed her friend, Yumi. It rang a few times before the said girl picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yumi! You'll never guess what happened to me! Its so tragic!" Kagome cried into the phone.

"Kagome? Oh, no! What happened? Was it that Inuyasha dude?"

"Hai."

"Kagome, you should just break up with him, already! You already go out with Hojo when you are feeling well. Why are you leading him on, when you are most likely to break up with anyways?" Yumi exclaimed. Kagome sniffed.

"Because, I want him to feel like he loves me first, so I can crush him better that way! Then, I will feel better for all of those times he left me for his ex!"

"Well, do what you want. I have to go for dinner. Bye."

"Bye, Yumi. Thanks for listening." Kagome said.

"No problem. Bye." Yumi hung up and Kagome soon followed. After a quick dinner, Kagome fell asleep on her bed, picturing Inuyasha's depressed face in her dreams.

_You should have loved me while you had the chance, Inuyasha. You would have loved my body. I know I used to love yours. _

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Another twist! Did you see that coming? Anyways, Kagome is EVIL!! In her own way. I think Yumi is one of Kagome's friends in the anime. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, another chapter of Stating Over

**Finally, another chapter of Stating Over. Um, if your wondering why I took so long to write this chapter, I'm going to pull a Kakashi from Naruto and say, its None Of Your Damn Business (NOYDB). Ok, on with the story! At long last.**

**Disclaimer: You see the half dog demon there? I don't own him or his acquaintances. 'sob' **

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 6-Thoughts and Plans

Inuyasha and Shippo had been staying with Sesshomaru for about four days. In those measly four days, Sesshomaru was ready to do several things. One was murder the always energetic half demon and his full demon playmate. Option B was to take out his frustrations on Jakken and a poor unsuspecting demon. Finally, option C, try to knock himself out, so the brats would stop following him and torturing him like only little demons could. At the moment, Sesshomaru had lost all of his pride and was currently head-bashing a tall tree.

"Sessho ni-san! Why are you trying to kill that poor tree?"

"Did it do something evil and horrible?" Shippo asked after Inuyasha.

"Sessho-sama, what did the tree do?" Rin had now taken to calling him Sessho-sama of all things. Sesshomaru continued to bang his head. Option B had already been used and Jakken was lying underneath Ah-Un, unconscious. The remains of a demon were thrown in a river.

Inuyasha decided to be like his big brother and join him in hitting his head against a tree. Seeing Inuyasha do it caused the little kitsune to join in. Rin was not stupid and decided on bashing an evil acorn at the evil tree. Needless to say, the acorn got bashed up really quickly and the trees were being destroyed pretty quickly.

Sighing, Sesshomaru stopped his plan of trying to get a concussion and stood up regally; well, as regally as he could with bark sticking to him. Shippo and Inuyasha were now throwing rocks at each other, bored with the trees.

"Stop. Let us continue to the Western lands." Sesshomaru said. Immediately, the violent demons were by his side along with Rin and Jakken had somehow woken up and was in his position behind Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had an invisible sweatdrop. _How the hell does he do that? I threaten him with death threats and he doesn't even twitch! _The mismatched group finally restarted on their journey.

_Only two more days. Just two more days. And Inuyasha will hopefully be back to normal. But, do I want him to leave? I will admit only in my head, that while it has gotten much, much, much, louder here, it has been _fun_. _Sesshomaru finally decided that he would wait until Inuyasha was back to normal and ask what he wanted to do. After all, the memories of this week would not disappear from his mind. Nor the kitsune's mind. With a sigh, Sesshomaru with his group of followers and brother, traveled to the Western Lands. When Inuyasha was back to normal, a certain whore bitch and spider bastard had an extremely high price to pay. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh in a very evil way, but that would cause everyone to look at him in suspicion. So he settled for laughing in his head.

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH!! _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_In Kaede's Village- _

Miroku and Sango were very upset. That itself was an understatement. Miroku was so upset that he was not being a hentai and was currently mentally attacking himself. He started with cursing himself at how horrible a person he was. Then he had images of his friends and hopefully still friend belittle him by making him feel useless, helpless, and worthless. It wasn't long before Miroku was ready to throw himself off a cliff onto sharp rocks, or use his kazana upon his own body to stop the taunting in his head. Miroku always did this when something horrible happened and he was part of it. He was very unstable, mentally.

Sango on the other hand was becoming how Kagome used to be. Crying, wailing, sobbing uncontrollably, and acting like a young girl. Her tears did not allow any thoughts of blame, but her head was starting to hurt from all of the liquid that was pouring out of her eyes. She started to babble endlessly while still sobbing, talking in the third person. "She knew she was under a spell, but still she should have stopped herself! And now Inuyasha hated her and Kagome had gone over to the dark side and Shippo left them as well because of Kagome's evilness and life sucked, it wasn't fair, and Inuyasha had left them, and she felt pathetic and Kohaku wasn't here to cheer her up and she wanted to sleep because of her new headache but she couldn't stop crying. AND I WANT ASPRIN!" she finally screamed loosing her train of thought. Miroku came out of his small ball and looked at Sango in admiration, all past extremes forgotten.

"Amazing Sango! You were able to speak for so long without breathing!" Sango blinked in confusion before passing out from lack of air.

While the two new inhabitants in her hit were in anguish, Kaede was cooking dinner and cleaning the hut. She let the monk and slayer sort out their problems on their own, being to tired and old to help. After Miroku and Sango had calmed down, (Kaede had taken some sharp objects away from them just in case) everyone ate and Miroku quickly made a plan. It was very simple. Once Inuyasha was back to normal, either he would come back to finish the quest, or they would have to go after him, but he and Sango would apologize. After dinner, Kaede offered to remove the fake anger spells upon them. It was done in ten seconds flat. Now smiling, the three people of the Feudal Era decided to sleep. Sango and Miroku were fast asleep and Kaede was just drifting into slumber when a familiar banshee shriek woke them all up.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_With Kagome_-

Kagome was still furious at Inuyasha. In fact, after her phone call with Yumi, she began to make plans of what to do when Inuyasha was back to normal. First she would act nice and pretend to be sorry. Then, when all was forgiven, and Inuyasha would be head over heels in love with her for forgiving him, she would find an isolated spot away from everyone, especially his half-brother. Maybe she would have Koga come along. Yes that would do. Have Koga come along, make sure they get in a fight, and when the time is right, S-I-T him into the ground. Then after a measly explanation and his trust was back with her, she would S-I-T him into oblivion. Maybe then he would remember to pay attention to her and only she at all times! Inuyasha would regret crossing Kagome! She always got what she wanted, _every time!_ No matter what the cause. She decided to head back down the well tonight to speed up the process of finding Inuyasha. She packed her ugly yellow back put it on her back and jumped down the well in earnest. It was night here just like back home, but she did not care.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she shrieked. "I'M BACKKKKK!!" she smiled in satisfaction. Soon, those two idiots, uh, friends, would come dashing to greet her. Usually Shippo would to, but as he was not here. Kagome inwardly seethed. Inuyasha would get extra punishment for taking her cute doll like demon away from her. As long as Shippo was her, she got some one who adored her and she was allowed to squash him in hugs. Kagome waited for a full five minutes, but no one was there to greet her. Her anger coming back, she walked towards the village; mind whirling with thoughts of what she would do to those who dared ignore her: Kagome Higurashi.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_With Naraku-_

Naraku was pleased with these developments. Sure, Sesshomaru was taking Inuyasha to his home land where he would be protected politically. Naraku hated politics. That's why he had Kagura read it and understands it for him. And the slayer and monk were free from his curse. However, the miko was turning out more pleasurable than he had first imagined and now he had an idea.

"KAGURA!" he bellowed. It took her fifteen minutes to come. Naraku, used to her treatment by now, simply glared at her.

"Yes?"

"Watch that miko girl closely. And contact her in some way that she does not know it is you." Kagura nodded and left on her feather. Naraku laughed out loud for a long time.

"BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!"

4555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Well, that is the end of Chapter 6! I rather liked writing this chapter. Oh well. Don't forget to review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7 of Starting Over

Here is Chapter 7 of Starting Over. I haven't updated in a while but I barely got any reviews, not that its so important. Also, I was busy planning and outlining what to do with this story along with training and SAT prep school. I hate it. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 7 of Starting Over!!

Chapter 7- Evil Laughs and Shocking News

_Last Time: _"Watch that miko girl closely. And contact her in some way that she does not know it is you." Kagura nodded and left on her feather. Naraku laughed out loud for a long time.

"BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!"

_Now:_

Sesshomaru stopped for a minute barely inside the border of the Western Lands. In the last three seconds he thought he heard someone laugh diabolically, and it sounded like Naraku! '_Hm. Well, now I can track him down from his laugh._' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha and Shippo were holding their ears and withering on the ground in pain.

"AHHHH!! Make the noise stop! It's horrible!! Make it stop!" They both cried, anime style. Sesshomaru sweat-dropped at their childish antics. Rin thought they were playing a game so she joined in. "Make it stop!" she 'cried' with the others. Jakken had mysteriously somehow obtained a pair of earmuffs and was currently wearing them and ignoring their crying. Sesshomaru wanted to order Jakken to give him those earmuffs, but an Inuyokai Lord does not need something as trivial as earmuffs when children were screaming.

_Three point nine seconds later:_

Sesshomaru really needed those earmuffs. He was going to get them at any cost. In the last four seconds, Sesshomaru's always-perfect hair was disheveled and he was twitching to stop himself from either killing the brats or killing Jakken and getting those earmuffs. "_Well, if I just take them, then my reputation does not have to be spoiled by asking one of my servants for their earmuffs! Perfect!'_ Using stealth only known to a superior Inuyokai Lord, Sesshomaru proceeded to sneak up behind Jakken. Reaching, reaching, ever so slowly and quietly, Sesshomaru stretched his claws to grip the earmuffs off of Jakken's head, and Jakken moved away at the last second. Sesshomaru was left standing there with a flushed face and questioning whether this situation was merely coincidence or if some kami hates him. Outwardly he showed no emotion but his inner self was crying just like the young ones. Sesshomaru managed to pull himself together and retain his always-perfect hair, somehow. Pulling into his haori**, (think that's right) **Sesshomaru pulled out a megaphone and screamed into it. Putting it away as one pair of inu eyes, one pair of kitsune eyes, and one pair of ningen eyes stared at him. Sesshomaru cleared his throat at the silence.

"We are going to be heading that way." He said pointing towards where the evil sound that had started this entire ruckus came from. Inuyasha and Shippo looked horrified and Rin just clapped her hands in amusement. Jakken still had his earmuffs on. Sesshomaru walked regally as he could, and smashed his fist on Jakken's head.

"Take those freaking earmuffs off!" He screamed. Then he stood up and composed himself. Everyone, including Ah Un, was staring at him in shock. Sesshomaru used his 'if-you-ever-mention-this-to-anyone-you-will-suffer' glare at them and everyone whistled while turning away. Nonetheless, the all went in the direction Sesshomaru told them too although Inuyasha and Shippo both had somehow obtained a pair of earmuffs just in case the evil laugh came back. Sesshomaru stared at them in shock and horror. '_How is it that everyone else has earmuffs?_' he mentally cried while walking. He couldn't wait until Inuyasha went back to normal.

_In the Village:_

Miroku and Sango were busy eating dinner with Kaede to notice a loud yell that everyone else heard. What they heard was: "YOWWWWWWW!! A TACK!" So they thought that someone in the village had stepped on a tack and yelled out. Kaede knew whom it was but she didn't feel like saying anything based on her last visit here. **(It's Kagome, for those who don't know.)** So, the monk, the slayer, and the priestess continued with their meal in soon to cease peacefulness. All of sudden, loud stomping noises were heard coming towards Kaede's hut.

"Run, Sango, Kaede! A giant has come!" Miroku shouted.

"Stay back everyone! I'll take care of this giant yokai!" Sango commanded. Kaede continued eating. Kilala looked up for a moment then went back to sleep. All of a sudden, a hand entered through the door and a slut- I mean girl in real short clothes walked in. Her black midnight hair left hanging as always, to get caught in branches and things and her face showed pure anger.

"Kagome! How are you? We were just getting rid of the giant that we heard! But I believe it is gone now. Why aren't you in your world?" Miroku asked his smile back in place. Kagome stormed over to him.

"Why didn't any of you come to get me!? You know I hate being left alone to walk here! Didn't any of you hear me? I am needed mostly here, you know!"

Sango stood up and waved her arms to calm Kagome down. "Now, Kagome. We were eating and we heard some villager shout that had stepped on a tack so we didn't here you." Not realizing of course that it was Kagome that they had heard. Kagome continued to yell at them in earnest while the other two went back to eating. Kagome was getting more furious by the second. Kaede soothed everyone down by boiling a pot of tea and asking a simple question. "Would ye like some tea?" Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. Kaede handed her a cup and a bowl of stew.

"Now, what are you three going to about Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled, but to Kaede it looked like a smirk.

"Well, I, for one, am going to have a long talk with him once his back to normal. Then, we will continue on the shard hunt with me in charge." Kaede looked at Kagome.

"What if he does not wish to come back?" Kagome growled.

"Oh, he will come back. No question about it." Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "We are going to apologize for our behavior when he was hit by the spell." Sango announced. Miroku nodded. "Hopefully, he will be turned back to normal and forgive us." Kagome whirled around.

"Why would you need to apologize to him for? We, especially me, did nothing that deserves to give him an apology!" Kilala growled a bit at that glared at Kagome with hate-filled neko eyes, while Sango, Miroku, and Kaede just stared in shock.

"I'm going to sleep." Kagome announced and shook out her sleeping bag. She took the spot right nest to the hearth and promptly fell asleep. The three ningens were beyond shock and murmured in low voices, profanities about their once loved young miko.

_With Kagura:_

Kagura had followed that annoying slut of a miko out of the well. However, since she did not feel like listening to them gossip, Kagura amused herself by flying around. She came back down on the elder priestess roof and listened through the chimney.

"Now, what are you three going to about Inuyasha?" That was the oldest ningen out of the four. Kagura leaned in a bit to hear more.

"Well, I, for one, am going to have a long talk with him once his back to normal. Then, we will continue on the shard hunt with me in charge." Kagura just knew that was the slutty miko. No one else talked like that.

"What if he does not wish to come back?" Again the eldest. Kagura nearly laughed out loud at Kagome's growl. Nonetheless, she had to stuff a fist into her mouth to cease some of the snorts.

"Oh, he will come back. No question about it." Kagura was feeling a bit angry at the miko. What demon wouldn't? No one likes to be controlled like that. Kagura remembered the necklace on Inuyasha and how it made him eat dirt. She shuddered at the thought of it.

"We are going to apologize for our behavior when he was hit by the spell."

"Hopefully, he will be turned back to normal and forgive us." Kagura nearly blanched at the sentimental monk and slayer. She really hated listening to this group.

"Why would you need to apologize to him for? We, especially me, did nothing that deserves to give him an apology!" Came the miko's voice again. Kagura had heard enough. She didn't care if Naraku told her to listen to the group and to contact the miko, she wouldn't do it. Kagura wanted to main the miko for talking to others; imagine what Kagura would do to her if she had to talk to her. Kagura shuddered once more and took to the skies. She would have to clean thoroughly to get the miko's words out of her mind. Soon, Kagura's white feather was nothing more than a speck in the black night sky.

_With Naraku:_

Naraku had placed a bug with Kagura although she didn't know that. So he heard everything that she heard. While the miko was very selfish, not that he cared, her words were harsh. But again, he did not care. So, Naraku started to do something besides stare at himself in the window or in Kanna's mirror. Yes, he knew he was hot, but he couldn't spend all of his time admiring himself. So Naraku began his evil laugh. Again.

BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!!

**A.N. The end of chapter 7! How did everyone like it? If anyone does not know a Japanese word that I used, just review and I'll post it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter8 Political Letter and Decision

**Hey mina-san! Sorry this was updated extremely late. Let's just say life was in the way, and a major writer's block was ailing me. Hopefully everybody enjoys this chapter! **

**312802130921390219023190**

Chapter 8- 

_Last Time- _

"_We are _going_ to be heading that way." He said pointing towards where the evil sound that had started this entire ruckus came from. Inuyasha and Shippo looked horrified and Rin just clapped her hands in amusement. Jakken still had his earmuffs on. Sesshomaru walked regally as he could, and smashed his fist on Jakken's head. _

"_I'm going to sleep." Kagome announced and shook out her sleeping bag. She took the spot right nest to the hearth and promptly fell asleep. The three ningens were beyond shock and murmured in low voices, profanities about their once loved young miko._

_Naraku had placed a bug with Kagura although she didn't know that. So he heard everything that she heard. While the miko was very selfish, not that he cared, her words were harsh. But again, he did not care. So, Naraku started to do something besides stare at himself in the window or in Kanna's mirror. Yes, he knew he was hot, but he couldn't spend all of his time admiring himself. So Naraku began his evil laugh. Again. BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!!_

47382014328947328094-21

_Now with Sesshomaru--_

Inuyasha and Shippo were playing around on the grassy field that the group had made camp at with light from the campfire the eldest of the group had produced. No one could have guessed that the place they were trying to reach was less than half a mile away. Rin was picking flowers and humming a random song, Jakken was reading a book, no one knows where he kept it, and Sesshomaru was writing a letter with a formal piece of paper and a regal looking quill. The Taiyoukai sighed, regally of course, at the letter he was writing.

"Ni-san?" Inuyasha's head popped up near his older brother's. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter, Inuyasha. It's a draft to the other three Taiyoukais in the land about banishing Naraku from each land, which means he can't set up a base anywhere." Inuyasha stared at him with a blank expression.

"And I cannot find the accurate words to compose this imperative letter." Sesshomaru looked back to his work, completely forgetting that he was talking to his now four year old brother who never had a like for words, especially big ones. Shippo, who had been listening to the conversation, pulled out a unique book from his shirt began to flip through the pages. Inuyasha walked away with a glazed expression towards Shippo.

"Do you have any idea on what he just said?" Inuyasha whispered to Shippo. Shippo took out a piece of paper and began to write on it, still looking at his book.

"I think so. Let's see, this is that, that is this, and here we go!" Shippo held up the paper proudly. "Sesshomaru said he didn't know what to write."

Inuyasha glared in the direction where Sesshomaru was working. "Why couldn't he just say that?" Shippo jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Let's write our own letter using the biggest words we can find."

"We can find words?" Shippo nodded.

"Using this," Shippo held up the book he was holding. "The Absolutely and Completely Thorough Definitions and Synonyms of Words Known to Anybody.__It can help us find the biggest words to use in the letter!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Sounds like fun! Let's get Rin to join us!"

A few minutes later, the three youngest members of the group were busy scribbling and scratching with pens they had found on the ground, leafing through the dictionary to find words and whispering conspiringly like with each other.

934872432879394287113429878934271

_With Miroku, Sango, and Kagome-_

While Kagome and Lady Kaede were sleeping, Miroku and Sango were having a discussion outside of the hut.

"Sango, I don't want to travel with Kagome for a while. She's becoming quite a witch." Miroku proclaimed quietly.

"I understand, I don't want to either, but her anger may be greater if we return. Especially if we return with Inuyasha." Miroku nodded in agreement, and then smiled.

"But why would we have to return?" Sango looked at him shocked.

"Miroku, what-?" Miroku shushed her and started walking away from the hut. Sango followed him.

"Sango, listen, it was Kagome's fault that the jewel broke, yes?" Sango nodded.

"Which means that it is her responsibility to collect all of the pieces of the jewel, not any of ours?" Sango nodded again, but looked still looked unsure.

"And you are indebted to Inuyasha, correct? Not Kagome?" Sango started smiling before a thought entered her mind.

"Wait, isn't Inuyasha the reason why Kagome continues to hunt for the jewel shards? And Inuyasha is chained to her by the rosary." Miroku frowned.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I'm sure that another priestess could remove the rosary from Inuyasha's neck." Miroku said hopefully. Sango smiled some more, and took Miroku's hand.

"Let's get our things and leave. And leave Lady Kaede a note." Miroku, enjoying the contact with his not-so-secret-love, wandered his free hand down, until,

"HENTAI!" A red hand print was visible against Miroku's face, however he was still smiling. Sango was smiling as well.

_A few minutes later-_

The houshi and slayer (1) crept out of the hut with their belongings in tow and a happier feeling in their hearts. They began following the trail made by Sesshomaru and his group a fast pace, hoping to catch up with them in a few days.

Inside of the hut, Lady Kaede opened her eye and smiled lightly. _Finally, those two can make decisions for themselves._ She thought. Lady Kaede turned around and went back to sleep.

432745840984590450945094904094

_With Naraku-_

Naraku was bored. He had taken a long nap after his laughing spree and so was not tired even though it was about three in the morning. Kanna was sleeping with her mirror in her hands, she was extremely possessive of it and would no one else even touch it. So Naraku couldn't gaze at himself in the mirror. Kagura was slumbering as well and Satan knows no one should wake her up in the middle of the night, unless they were suicidal, or could regenerate themselves repeatedly for three hours. Everybody else was off doing something else somewhere around the land and who knows how far away they were.

Naraku sighed, evilly of course. Without Kanna's mirror, he couldn't watch what Inuyasha was doing, and that could have been a problem when Inuyasha was normal and with his group. Which he wasn't right now, so Naraku had nothing to plot, since Inuyasha was definitely not anywhere near his castle with his older brother. He looked out of the window and saw something amazing. It was himself! Naraku now had something to do until morning.

49430430349032093093309

_Back with Sesshomaru group a few hours later-_

Sesshomaru was frustrated. It had been four hours and he still couldn't think of anything to write. Stupid politics and their necessity for round about ways to ask for something. He rubbed his head in exasperation. Sesshomaru assumed everyone was sleeping considering the lack of loud noises coming from the terror group. Honestly, he know felt sorry for people who had to watch more than two children, whether their human or demon. Childish antics were becoming a major case of insanity for the older generation, Sesshomaru included.

"Sesshomaru!" three voices called out. Said demon groaned internally before turning around to see his charges.

"Aren't you three supposed to be asleep?"

'We finished the draft for you!" Shippo gleefully said. Rin and Inuyasha nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru sighed very softly so no one could hear it.

"Alright let me see it." The three children handed off the paper to Sesshomaru's waiting hand and then fell asleep right where they were standing. Sesshomaru started reading the paper and his face took an awed expression as he read the work done by the children. _This is amazing!_ Sesshomaru thought. Taking out another piece of formal paper, Sesshomaru wrote the letter that the three spent hours working on with his regal quill and sealed it in a specially sealed envelope. He then whistled in an extremely high tone and a few minutes later, a whirlwind was heard. An inuyouki came rushing up with a bag at his hip.

"Inu-Youkai's Special Mail Devilry, my name is Meiru, how may I help you?"

Sesshomaru handed him the letter.

"Give this to the Taiyoukai of the North and ask him to explain it to the other Taiyoukais." Meiru bowed.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama." He then ran off.

Sesshomaru looked in his direction before walking over to a tree and sitting against it to sleep. Hopefully his draft that he spent hours working on would be approved by the rest of the Taiyoukais and Naraku would have no place to be politically. Sometimes it was good to be the Inuyoukai lord of the West.

7898932903240934290342903429034293203290

**And that was Chapter 8. This was more of a filler chapter with a few major points. So not really a filler chapter. Inuyasha will be back to normal in a day, Kagome was ditched by Miroku and Sango, she'll be back in the story soon. Yes, Naraku will die soon. As for the politic letter, I'm not a politician so I'm not sure how to write a political letter. So use your imagination. As for the Taiyoukais, I believe it is Dog in the West, Wolf in the North, Fox in the South, and Panther in the East. If anybody knows the actual ruling parties, please tell me!**

**1) Does anybody know what Sango's profession is called in Japanese? I couldn't find the word. **

**My next update won't be so long, I promise! **

**Arigato for being so patient, JA! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey mina-san! I'm back! And much sooner than my last update, still very sorry about that. Anyways, I got this chapter up as soon as possible considering my computer crashed again, and right now I'm using the library's computer. Oh, and I found out recently that my tendons in my wrist/thumb are inflamed. Yay. I now have to wear a brace, and it's annoying me to no end. Forget all of that, hopefully you enjoy the chapter!

Last Time-

"_Let's get our things and leave. And leave Lady Kaede a note." Miroku, enjoying the contact with his not-so-secret-love, wandered his free hand down, until,_

"_HENTAI!" A red handprint was visible against Miroku's face, however he was still smiling. Sango was smiling as well._

_Inside of the hut, Lady Kaede opened her eye and smiled lightly. Finally, those two can make decisions for themselves. She thought. Lady Kaede turned around and went back to sleep._

"_I'm writing a letter, Inuyasha. It's a draft to the other three Taiyoukais in the land about banishing Naraku from each land, which means he can't set up a base anywhere."_

Chapter 9- Chibi

Sesshomaru woke up that morning in good spirits. He finished his letter and sent it, the group was near Naraku's castle, Inuyasha would turn back to normal today, and Jakken was still asleep so he couldn't bug him. Sesshomaru frowned. _Wait, Inuyasha is turning back to normal today! NO! I enjoyed him being so little! _Sesshomaru kept him stony mask on, but inside his mind, chibi Sesshomaru was crying and running around trying to find the chibi freezer to eat chibi chocolate cookie dough ice cream. He didn't want to stop being an older brother again, and have to fight his otouto every time they saw each other! So into his thoughts and miseries, Sesshomaru didn't notice Inuyasha climbing into his lab and snuggling against his chest, his little hand wrapped around his fluffy boa tail thing. He did notice it when Sesshomaru felt two more figures climb into his lap. Rin and Shippo both had snuggled up against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru making Sesshomaru feel extremely warm inside.

_I hope Inuyasha decides to continue traveling with me, even though he should be collecting jewel shards. Ah well, the miko can take care of it. _With that figured out, Sesshomaru decided to get back to sleep, it was still pretty early in the morning, and Naraku's castle was less than a mile away. Within seconds, the taiyoukai fell back asleep against the tree he was leaning against with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin in his lap.

An hour later-

Jakken woke up to silence. _Hm, that's odd. Usually Sesshomaru-sama is awake by now. _The toad youkai turned around and saw the cutest sight ever. Sesshomaru-sama being cuddled by younglings! Reaching into his robes, Jakken pulled out his amazing invention: the camera, which he so did not steal from the miko's bag a few months ago. Jakken clicked the Polaroid camera at the cute sight and a piece of paper with the mentioned sight dropped out from the bottom. Unfortunately for Jakken, the loud click noise had woken Sesshomaru up, and the irritated inu youkai was standing over him with the pups in his arms. All three of them sighed in content and snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's haori. Jakken couldn't help it.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!!" he squealed. Acting quickly, Jakken whipped out the camera again and took another picture. He then picked the piece of new paper that had fallen down and quickly hid the camera and pictures away before Sesshomaru-sama could confiscate it from him. He then whistled and ran away from angering youkai behind him.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha woke up. Yawning the sleep away, the small inu youkai rubbed his bleary eyes and looked around finding himself in the air. He then looked up and saw his nii-san holding him and his two playmates.

"Good morning, Sessy!" Inuyasha called out. His yell woke Shippo and Rin, who had similar reactions as Inuyasha when they found themselves in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

Sesshomaru smiled lightly as he put the three beings that he considered family down, well; one was his actual family but whatever. The three younglings ran off to do morning business and Sesshomaru's chibi form cried even more as it guzzled down ice cream and watched his otouto run off.

Sesshomaru never had the time before to be in Inuyasha's life constantly when he was younger, and now he was kind of glad that he had the chance to watch his younger brother in his childhood days.

"Naraku actually did something nice." Sesshomaru whispered extremely softly hoping that Jakken, who had come back, did not hear him. A swift look at Jakken, who was ignoring Sesshomaru to clean his staff, reassured Sesshomaru that his reputation as an emotionless taiyoukai was still intact.

Jakken smiled as he heard Sesshomaru's whispered words. Making sure Sesshomaru was happy was the toad youkai's job after all, and the young taiyoukai had been so lonely for most of his life. Jakken hid his glee as he pretended to ignore Sesshomaru-sama in favor of cleaning his staff of two heads.

With Miroku and Sango-

The two friends had stopped for a few hours to let Kilala rest during the night, and now they were traveling once again, trying to catch up with Sesshomaru's group to apologize to Inuyasha. All three of them were feeling immense guilt, no matter how many times they tried to convince themselves that it was Naraku's fault.

"Hey Sango, do you think that Inuyasha can forgive us?" Miroku asked shifting a little bit to get more comfortable. Sango looked a Miroku and smiled gently.

"I hope so." Kilala growled in agreement, as she continued to fly with her two passengers closer to Naraku's castle. About a mile and a half away, they stopped for another few hours.

"We will continue in a few hours. It makes no sense to make Kilala exhausted especially since we will be near Naraku's castle. Miroku nodded in agreement and they made camp with Miroku keeping watch first, and then waking Sango up in two hours so he could sleep.

No one in the taijiya's party would guess that they were a half a mile away from the person they were seeking and that he would be normal by the tie they found him.

With Kagome-

Kagome woke to the sounds of Kaede cooking. She yawned and sat up and looked around the hut, noticing that Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were all not there.

"Where are they? We were supposed to go out looking for jewel shards!" Kagome shrieked. Kaede looked at her sister's reincarnation.

"They went out to look for Inuyasha, child." Kaede murmured. Kagome's face started to turn red.

"They are supposed to listen to me! Not go off by themselves! Now what am I supposed to do? They have to help me! Everyone is indebted to me!" she shouted so loud that the entire village could hear her. It was a good thing that everyone was awake, considering that it was nearly noon.

With Naraku-

Naraku was still at his window seat staring out into the rain that never ceased.

_Why did I put a spell to make it rain all the time?_ He wondered. _And how did I do it anyways?_ Naraku sighed as he glanced out the window again. Kanna had decided to go shopping, and the mirror went with her, always, so Naraku still couldn't watch Sesshomaru's group and see what they were doing. Naraku had heard that Sesshomaru hated children and that was why he decided to make Inuyasha a child. So Sesshomaru could hurt him physically and emotionally.

"That was your plan?" Kagura had just entered his room. Naraku looked at the teen wind witch.

"Isn't it brilliant? This has to be the most amazing plan I have ever come up with!" Naraku bragged. He continued to say about how awesome he was but Kagura ignored him. She then walked over to his window and bashed his head to shut Naraku up. Naraku looked at her with watery eyes. He hated people smashing his head! It hurt! Kagura felt embarrassed to have been created by the spider demon.

"Now Naraku, who does Sesshomaru travel with all the time?" Kagura asked praying that Naraku would get some sense.

"Um, by himself?" Kagura smacked his head again.

"No, you dumbass! He travels with a little girl! You hate children because they all cry at the sight of your face! Your plan is stupid!"

Naraku, still suffering from the blows to his head, whimpered in pain. He hadn't heard a word of what Kagura said. By now, Kagura had overstayed her being in the same room as Naraku time, so she left, knowing that Naraku probably didn't hear a word. So, Naraku was left alone in his room with no mirror to make him feel better. So, he decided to learn how to play the drums, with two sticks and bunch of pots that he found. Laughing evilly does get tiring after a while.

With Sesshomaru-

It was time. Inuyasha was lying on the ground in slight pain as he started to revert back to his original teenager form. There were no magic lights, no random sparkles coming from nowhere to hide his transformation. He just simply grew into his original form. Sesshomaru and the others watched in fascination as Inuyasha grew, while chibi Sesshomaru had started running around and crying throwing clumps of ice cream and other sweets as he ran in dismay.

It was finally over and a teenage Inuyasha lay on the ground slightly panting in exertion. After all, suddenly growing from a child's body into a teenager's wasn't exactly pain free. Slowly, Inuyasha stood up, as the two younger group members hugged him to death. Sesshomaru came over and gently pried the two off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his older brother, Sesshomaru looked at his otouto and opened his mouth.

"Inuyasha, would you like to stay and travel with us?" Inuyasha put a thinking face on and everyone held the breathes in anticipation. They waited and waited and waited and waited. Shippo's face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Inuyasha then smiled broadly.

"Hell yes." Everyone finally let the air that they had been holding in. Shippo and Rin once again tackled Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru finally smiled in happiness. Jakken smiled because Sesshomaru was happy and things would be getting much more interesting wherever they were.

**END**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had to add the scene with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin. It was unavoidable. Next chapter will be coming soon, and Naraku does finally die in the next chapter. JA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter 10 of ****Starting Over! ****I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to get the chapters out. They won't meet Naraku in this chapter, probably the next one. Sorry! This is where Sango and Miroku meet up with the group. **

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed last chapter. It was great to see so much positive feedback! **

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Last Time:

"_Naraku actually did something nice." Sesshomaru whispered extremely softly hoping that Jakken, who had come back, did not hear him._

_Jakken smiled as he heard Sesshomaru's whispered words. Making sure Sesshomaru was happy was the toad youkai's job after all, and the young taiyoukai had been so lonely for most of his life._

"_Hey Sango, do you think that Inuyasha can forgive us?" Miroku asked shifting a little bit to get more comfortable. Sango looked a Miroku and smiled gently._

"_I hope so."_

_So, he decided to learn how to play the drums, with two sticks and bunch of pots that he found. Laughing evilly does get tiring after a while._

"_Inuyasha, would you like to stay and travel with us?"_

"_Hell yes."_

Chapter 10- Let's Get Together

Everyone in Sesshomaru's group was happy. Inuyasha had decided to travel with Sesshomaru instead of his previous group and they were extremely close to Naraku's castle. After a quick round of hugs, the group decided to set off and finally finish Naraku off once and for all.

"Rin is so happy that Inuyasha is staying!" Rin squealed. Inuyasha grinned and picked Rin up.

"I am too. I can't believe that Naraku actually did something that benefited us." Shippo giggled and climbed onto Inuyasha's head for a free ride.

"What are you going to do to Naraku once we get to his castle, Inuyasha-nii-chan?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha playfully growled at him.

"Don't call me that, brat. And I don't know. Since when do I think of a battle plan before a battle?"

"Since when do you think, otouto?" Sesshomaru's voice came from the front.

"Hey, that's mean!" Inuyasha glared at his aniki. Everyone laughed in amusement and happiness.

"Look! There's the castle!" Shippo shouted from on top of Inuyasha's head.

"Yay!" Rin screamed. "You guys go kick his ass and Rin and Shippo will go get ice-cream!"

"Rin! Don't use such vulgar language!" Sesshomaru scolded. "And it is Shippo and I, not Rin and Shippo."

"Always the grammatical prince, aren't you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily.

"Of course. Grammar is very important. And once we go back to the Western Lands, all three of you will be going to school."

The three younger members of the party looked at each other in shock.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Shippo cried, having a miniature tantrum on the ground.

"Rin gets to learn something?" Rin asked looking up at her self-proclaimed guardian.

"No Rin. It is _I_ get to learn something." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked confused.

"So, Sesshomaru-sama has to learn something?"

"No, I already know things. You need to learn something."

"So, Rin gets to learn something."

"It is _I_ get to learn something, Rin."

"But I thought you already knew things!"

"I do! You need to learn something, like grammar!"

"So Rin gets to learn something." Rin grinned. Sesshomaru sighed softly.

"It is _I _get to learn something, Rin. If you are talking about yourself in the first-person."

"Huh? Rin is confused." Rin's smile got broader although because Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her, he didn't notice. Jakken on the other hand, had his hand stuffed in his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at Sesshomaru-sama. Ah, how he missed this particular banter; well, not really.

"No, Rin. It is _I _am confused."

"You are? Why?"

By now, Inuyasha and Shippo had stopped their fake tantrums and were listening to Rin and Sesshomaru's strange, but funny conversation.

"Rin! I am not confused!" Now, no one could hold in their laughter and Sesshomaru turned to look back at his party members as they were all on the ground laughing hysterically.

"That-that was so fun-funny!" Shippo said in between laughs.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's laughing face and understood the situation at once. He used to do the same things to Jakken and his mother.

Sesshomaru's facial expression didn't change but chibi Sesshomaru, who had lost of the pounds gained by eating so much ice-cream by running around in circle, wanted to step in a pile of quicksand and ever come back out.

"Alright, alright. Isn't that enough of laughing?" Sesshomaru grumbled. "We did want to get to Naraku's castle by today, remember?"

"Ok, ok. I'm done laughing." Inuyasha said he stood up. The rest of the party slowly ceased their chuckling as they remembered that they did want to get rid of Naraku today.

"Hey do you hear something?" Inuyasha asked as his ears perked towards the direction that Naraku's castle was in.

"It sounds like…something being pounded." Shippo mused. Sesshomaru started walking again.

"Whatever the sound is, it is probably because of Naraku." The whole group now started walking eager to eliminate Naraku and then get ice cream and pie.

"There they are!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind them. The members of Sesshomaru's group turned around and saw people flying towards them.

"You guys!" Shippo shouted.

_With Miroku and Sango-_

The houshi and the taijiya had woken up pretty early. After a quick breakfast, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala all rode on towards Naraku's castle since that is where they assumed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be going.

"See if you can smell them out, Kilala!" Sango asked of her long time friend.

"Meow." Kilala purred in agreement. Putting her sensitive nose into the air, Kilala smelt the air to find a trail of Inuyasha, Shippo, or Sesshomaru. She started flying faster as she caught their scent.

"I really, really hope Inuyasha can forgive us." Miroku prayed. "And that I don't get mauled by Sesshomaru before I get to kiss the lovely Sango." Sango growled lightly and turned around to view the perverted monk.

"HENTAI!" SLAP!

"Owww…" Miroku moaned.

"Look over there!" Sango's voice broke his moaning.

"There they are!" Miroku cried out.

"Everyone of the other party had turned around and Shippo had climbed on to Inuyasha's head, who was back to normal.

"You guys!" Shippo shouted.

"Konichiwa, Shippo, Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-kun, toad youkai, and little girl!" Sango yelled down. Kilala landed on the ground in front of the group and accidentally stepped on Jakken. Kilala immediately got off and nuzzled the bewildered youkai.

Sango, in the meantime, had ran over to Inuyasha, and before anyone knew it, had him wrapped up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Inuyasha! Please forgive me!" Miroku was standing a little a ways off from Inuyasha as Sesshomaru was glaring at him with a very evil glare.

"We are both sorry, Inuyasha. I would have never done that if I was in my right state of mind." Miroku added carefully walking over to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru was still glaring at him.

'Please O' Mighty God, don't fail me now.' Miroku thought.

"If I forgive you, Sango," Inuyasha's voice sounded chocked. "Would you please let me go so I won't die of suffocation?" Sango immediately let go of Inuyasha looking abashed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" she cried. Inuyasha looked startled as Sango started to cry.

"I forgive you! I forgive you! Please don't cry!" Sango stopped crying and jumped around the path hugging everybody in clear happiness.

"But I'm not going back to Kagome or anything like that. I will be staying with my aniki." Inuyasha warned. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled although he was still glaring at the monk. It was funny to see him squirm.

"Don't worry! We aren't going back with Kagome either! We just wanted to know if we could travel with you guys!" Sango said.

"Rin says yes!" Rin shouted. "She is going to be my new nee-chan, he will be my new nii-san, and nibi kitty over here will be my new pet!" Jakken looked astonished.

"Rin, you cannot decide for yourself! Sesshomaru-sama needs to decide." He whispered. Sesshomaru sighed. Rin would give him a lot of grief if he didn't say yes.

"Fine. But you have to play with Rin." Everyone cheered. Even Inuyasha. He didn't blame them for the actions of Naraku or Kagome. Rin screamed the loudest as she tackled Sango who was apparently going to be playing with her in the fields to pick flowers, make necklaces, and other things that little girls love doing.

So the much larger group set off to finally defeat Naraku, each much happier than they had been a previous hour ago.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**And that is chapter 10. I'm sorry if Naraku or anybody else didn't show up in this chapter. This had to be a more meet each other chapter before killing the bad guy kind of thing. Chapter 11 will be out soon, I promise. I am not going to abandon this story. **

**Please review and tell me how you enjoyed the chapter. I personally didn't enjoy it that much but that is because I am excited to write about Naraku dying. **

**Ja!**


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to Chapter 11 of Starting Over! Where Naraku finally dies! That actually took longer then expected. Sorry. I know everybody wants Naraku gone so I can bash Kagome more. Not that I have a problem with that.

**I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and/or put me on his or her Fav/Alert Author/Story list. Thanks so much!**

**Now on with the fic!**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Last Time- "I forgive you! I forgive you! Please don't cry!" Sango stopped crying and jumped around the path hugging everybody in clear happiness.

"_But I'm not going back to Kagome or anything like that. I will be staying with my aniki." Inuyasha warned. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled although he was still glaring at the monk. It was funny to see him squirm._

"_Don't worry! We aren't going back with Kagome either! We just wanted to know if we could travel with you guys!" Sango said._

_So the much larger group set off to finally defeat Naraku, each much happier than they had been a previous hour ago._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Chapter 11- In Which Naraku Finally Perishes_

Naraku was still playing his makeshift drums and making a racket. He was finally alone in his lair and he couldn't be more happier. The only problem was that he still didn't know what was happening with Inuyasha. The reason for this was because Kagura and Kanna had decided to spend the whole day going to the mall and watching live theater. The newest 'movie' that was out was Transformers 2- Revenge of the Fallen. Naraku didn't know why the two reincarnations of himself wanted to go see that 'movie' which was about giant robots, explosions, and other really awesome special effects, but that was just his opinion.

So, Naraku was stuck in his house banging on pots with wooden spoons all by himself. Of course, he could always just look at a mirror and admire himself like he always did.

Naraku stopped his random banging on the metal pots and pans and thought about it.

'I haven't actually looked at myself in a mirror for almost a whole day. I'm going to stare at myself for the next day and half for my lack of diligence!' he thought. So, Naraku went into his secret drawer, which nobody knew where it was, and pulled out his favorite mirror. It had a hot pink frame and was encrusted with jewels to make the frame look even more prettier.

"I look so awesome today, just like every day." Naraku smiled at his refection.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_With Sesshomaru's group-_

"I think we are extremely close to his evil lair." Inuyasha commented.

"What makes you say that?" Shippo said from on top of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha shook his head and the little kitsune youkai squeezed his claws tighter in Inuyasha's hair to stay on.

"Well, because it was sunny just a minute ago and now we are walking in pouring rain with no blue sky whatsoever to speak of." Everyone looked straight ahead and sure enough, there was a storm in front of them.

"Wait, why aren't we getting wet?" Rin asked, thoroughly confused. "I thought when it rains everyone gets wet?" Everyone looked up and saw a piece of black fabric blocking the overhead sky connected to a thin pole that was being held by Jakken's Two Head Staff. Jakken himself was reading a book and following the group.

"Jakken, what's this?" Sesshomaru asked, amazed by the machinery. The toad youkai looked up from his book.

"It's an umbrella. That future girl let me borrow it without her knowing. I just added more fabric to make it bigger."

"Oh!" Everyone else in the group exclaimed. Sango looked at Jakken.

"Where did you keep it? You have no pouch or bag and no one else saw you carrying it earlier." Jakken once again looked up from his book.

"You don't want to know." Conveniently not mentioning that the umbrella could be folded down.

"Look, I believe that building over there might be Naraku's lair." Miroku said, pointing at the only building in the middle of the storm.

"What gave that away?" Sesshomaru drawled sarcastically.

"Well, the big sign on top of the roof that says Naraku's lair, the huge lightning bolts surrounding the castle, but not striking it, and the huge sign that we just passed saying 'Welcome to Naraku's Lair. Anybody who is selling something leave and never come back, unless you are selling mirrors.'" Miroku said pointing out all of the things he just listed. Everyone gaped at the noticeable objects.

"How did we always have problems finding his lair?" Inuyasha whimpered. Sango shook her head in embarrassment.

"Just forget about it." She said, trying to forget that she also never found a hint of his lair. "Just focus on getting inside and beating Naraku into a pulp."

"I'm surprised that the rest of the Taiyoukais have yet to respond back. I did label it as urgent. Stupid mail devilry system." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"You grumbling about it is not going to make it come any faster." Miroku pointed out. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, causing to monk to once again fidget nervously.

"Can we just go?" Inuyasha grumbled, all embarrassment vanished as the fact that Naraku was right in front of them excited him.

"Hang on. Rin and Shippo, you two are staying with Jakken and Ah Un over here." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But I want to come!"

"Don't leave me behind!" The two younger members of the group protested. Sesshomaru shook his head in exasperation.

"It's going to be dangerous. And it will be easier for all of us if we know that you two are safe from harm and not getting lost."

"Please let us go!" Shippo begged.

"Rin wants to stay with everybody!"

"NO!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"YES!" the two children cried, starting to use puppy-dog eyes.

"No." Sesshomaru said starting to feel the effects of the puppy eyes by two adorable children.

"Please?" They begged.

"…no…" Sesshomaru said trying to keep an impenetrable expression on the outside. Chibi Sesshomaru, who for some reason still hasn't left his mind, had already broken down with guilt and was sobbing eating a gallon of ice cream once again.

"Pretty please?" the puppy eyes started to tear up.

"….." Sesshomaru was filled with guilt, stupid emotions! How could he say no to such cute kids, even though he knew that they might be injured?

"Jakken has a lot of candy." Sango said as Inuyasha pulled out a huge bag of candy from Ah Un's saddle.

"CANDY!" The two spoilt children shouted.

"You have to stay" Inuyasha started to say, holding the bag of candy way above their heads.

"Bye! Have fun beating Naraku!" Shippo said, jumping and grabbing the bag of candy.

"We'll stay here with Jakken!" Rin said hanging onto Shippo's leg. Sesshomaru stared in wonder as the taijiya and his otouto managed to convince Shippo and Rin to stay with Jakken. Why didn't he think of candy?

"Shall we go?" the taijiya said, standing up and rearranging her boomerang.

"Oh, Sango! Your ways of mothering are so beautiful!" Miroku exclaimed coming closer to Sango with his hands outstretched.

SLAP! "HENTAI!"

The group started walking towards the castle holding Jakken's umbrella as a red palmed faced Miroku ran to catch up with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_With Kagome-_

Kagome was seething. In one moment, her whole group had decided to abandon her for a hanyou. A hanyou! Why the hell would do they do that? Miroku, she could somewhat understand as he and Inuyasha were the best of friends. But Sango! She was a taijiya! A youkai slayer! And she goes to join a youkai? What has the world gone to? Things are supposed to follow their natural order, not go spiraling out of control, especially when Kagome was pushed out of the picture. Kagome was the most important person in this era! Didn't they know that?

Kaede ignored Kagome's shouting as she continued with her chore of cleaning the hut. Honestly, Kagome needed to cool down and learn that she was not the always the star of life. But would Kaede do against her sister's reincarnation? She was never as powerful as her sister.

Kaede smiled as she thought of a solution. Dropping her broom, Kaede walked over to a drawer and picked up a piece of paper. It was time to call somebody in to teach the girl from the future some manners.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_With Sesshomaru's group-_

"We are finally at the castle!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Finally!" Two other voices said.

"Meow!" Kilala cried. Sesshomaru was still muttering about why he didn't think of candy to convince Rin and Shippo.

Everybody was too preoccupied with the fact that they had found Naraku's hideout to notice that they were pretty much the only life forms there.

They continued down the hall, and up flights of stairs all the way to the very top of the castle where Naraku's room was, while following the signs that said Naraku's room this way. Finally they reached the end of a hallway with huge doors that opened into a room where Naraku was hopefully there.

"Ready? One, Two, Three, Charge!" Inuyasha shouted as he, his friends, and his aniki slammed into the door and cause to break open.

Naraku looked up from amazing mirror in shock at the sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing here?" he cried in alarm.

"We are here to destroy you!" Sango said, readying her boomerang.

"NO! You interrupted my looking at my beautiful self in my mirror time! How could you?" Naraku screamed waving his mirror around.

Everyone just stared at the villain as he continued to parade around his room, not letting go of his special mirror, but just waving it around dangerously.

"I still had the rest of the day to admire my handsome-ness and you all had to go and destroy it! And now my beauty time is ruined and…and...I HATE YOU ALL!" With that said, Naraku threw his mirror against the window that had also served as his alternate mirror and it crashed and fell into the lake that had been made from the continuous rain.

"MY MIRROR!" Naraku cried as he grabbed his heart that was in a jar with him and jumped headfirst out the window.

A few moments later, the rain stopped and the group that was still standing in the room looked out the broken window and saw Naraku with his heart in a jar smashed against some rocks and Naraku lying with a broken neck as the lake was only a foot deep.

"Well, that was kind of lame." Miroku commented.

"Let's go have candy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"YAY!" Miroku and Sango shouted. Kilala purred in agreement. Sesshomaru just followed the group, not really paying attention to what was happening as he was still wondering why he didn't think of candy.

The group went to enjoy candy as a celebration for finally defeating Naraku, even though they didn't do anything.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_With Kagura and Kanna- _

It was in the middle of the 'movie' that Kagura and Kanna were watching, when Kagura had noticed something inside of her.

"My heart is back!" She screamed out loud not caring of anybody who heard her thought she was crazy.

"Shut-up! Don't tell us how the 'movie' goes!" a spectator shouted at her. Kagura glared at the spectator while Kanna pulled at her dress.

"Kagura sit down and enjoy the 'movie'." She said softly. "We will go out for more shopping afterwards." Kagura smiled at her little sister and sat down to watch the rest of the 'movie' as she celebrated in her mind that her incarnation was finally dead. In the 'movie' right now, one robot was giving his heart to another robot.

**END!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know, the Naraku died was lame, but I didn't want to do an epic fight as I'm not really sure how to write an epic fight, and it would be humorous this way. Well, in my mind it was. Sorry if anybody didn't like the Transformers reference. I haven't seen the whole movie, as I had to leave the theater before the movie ended. But my sister gave me all the details, but I hope I didn't really mess anything up. Next chapter includes: More Kagome! And a mystery person, who could it be? It's not really that mysterious actually… **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! This story is almost finished, finally. I'll be depressed when I can't write this story anymore. Anyways, time for chapter 12!

_Last Time-_

"_MY MIRROR!" Naraku cried as he grabbed his heart that was in a jar with him and jumped headfirst out the window._

_A few moments later, the rain stopped and the group that was still standing in the room looked out the broken window and saw Naraku with his heart in a jar smashed against some rocks and Naraku lying with a broken neck, as the lake was only a foot deep._

The group went to enjoy candy as a celebration for finally defeating Naraku, even though they didn't do anything.

"_My heart is back!" She screamed out loud not caring of anybody who heard her thought she was crazy._

"_Shut-up! Don't tell us how the 'movie' goes!" a spectator shouted at her. _

_Kaede smiled as she thought of a solution. Dropping her broom, Kaede walked over to a drawer and picked up a piece of paper. It was time to call somebody in to teach the girl from the future some manners._

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

Chapter 12- In Which Kagome Gets What is coming to Her

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ah Un, Rin, Shippo, and Jakken were all sitting around a campfire having candy as a reward for finally defeating Naraku, even though they didn't do anything. But still, it is the intention that counts. Or something to that extent.

"I'm so glad that my family has been avenged." Sango said, grabbing more candy from the humongous bag of candy that Rin was guarding ferociously.

"MY CANDY! GIVE IT BACK!" Rin snarled. Miroku gently bopped her head and calmed her down.

"Now Rin. What has Sesshomaru-sama taught you about sharing?" Rin blinked, an innocent look on her face as answered.

"That sharing is for complete idiots who have nothing and want to gain nothing and must be exterminated for uselessness." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at Sesshomaru with horrified faces.

"What have you been teaching this child, Sesshomaru?" Sango demanded to know. The said demon looked up from his piece of candy.

"Just everything that my father taught me and that I instructed Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, going back to his piece of candy.

"Yup, that's what I was taught." Inuyasha grinned wolfing down some more candy. Sango got a predatory look in her eyes as she surveyed the group before her.

"I think it is time I got to work on all of you." The rest of the group looked up in confusion as Sango dragged them all away from the campfire all at once somehow and into some secluded part of the forest for an immense amount of etiquette training, taijiya style!

With Kaede and Kagome-

Kaede was busy cooking for herself and Kagome when an answer to her letter came in from the mail demon. The demon ran inside her hut, after knocking politely, of course, and handed her letter over.

"My name is Meiru and total charge for this letter delivery will be three yen as you recipient wanted first class mail delivery." Kaede nodded and went to the back of the hut to get her purse that had her money.

"Here you are. Would you like anything before you run off?" the elderly priestess asked. Meiru nodded.

"May I have some water as I have to make another delivery to Sesshomaru-sama?" Kaede nodded and handed him some water.

"When you see Sesshomaru-sama, can you tell his group to hurry back over here?" Kaede requested. The inu-youkai nodded and set off, a new message and an old one to deliver to the taiyoukai.

"Who was that?" A rude voice came from the corner. Kaede turned around to face the priestess from the future.

"I just had a mail delivery to be made, is all, child." Kaede soothed her. "Now, come and get dressed."

"You said something about Sesshomaru, Kaede! What was it about? I want to know!" Kagome shouted.

"It was nothing, child. No one said anything about Sesshomaru-sama." The ever-patient woman said. Kagome's face was starting to go red from all of the anger building up.

"What was the conversation about, you old grandma?" Kagome hissed as she stood up, trying to look menacing. "I am the most important person here, and if it wasn't for me, this village would have been destroyed!" As she was hissing, Kagome walked from where she was sleeping to where Kaede was cooking, and promptly fell on her face as she tripped on her own feet. She stood back up, even more angrier than before and muttered words under her breath incoherently about how life was treating her unfairly, while still glaring at Kaede.

"Child, if it weren't for you, the Shikon Jewel would not have been destroyed and the whole journey that you took could have been avoided. And then the demons would not have come to this village to destroy it looking for the shards." Kaede pointed out while cutting a vegetable. "As for the letter, I was inviting my very good friend over as I have not seen her in a very long time. And the letter was her reply. Now, go wash up and I will call you when she arrives." Kaede watched as Kagome left the hut and opened up her letter.

_Hello Kaede, _

_Of course I will come over as soon as possible. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson. If you don't mind, I am bringing over one of my really good friends as well. He is one of the most amazing guys ever! I will tell you more later when I arrive later today. See you in a few hours. _

Kaede smiled as she thought of her having a new boyfriend. Her last relationship went a little crazy. Kaede hummed as she continued making lunch.

A few hours later-

Kaede looked out the window as the sun had started to go down. To her joy, two figures were coming down through the village towards her hut.

"Kagome! The guests are here!" Kaede called to the back of the hut where Kagome was lying, moping.

"Fine, fine. I'll go say hi. But they better like my presence or they are going! Got it?" She demanded, her face going red once again. Kaede smiled gently.

"Kagome, child, if they wish to stay, they will stay." Kagome sputtered with indignation, muttering something about everyone defying her now days and how it wasn't fair because people were supposed to listen to her.

"Kaede!" a familiar voice called and Kagome's face changed colors from bright red, to pasty white and back to red again as she recognized the owner of the voice.

"You!" She snarled ready to jump on her and attack. Kaede put a weathered hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her from attacking.

"Kaede! You said it was your friend! Not your deceased dead sister!" Kagome shouted as Kikyo stepped forward into the light of the hut with an unfamiliar face.

"Hello, dear sister." Kaede said stepping forward to hug her sister. However, as she soon as she let go of Kagome's shoulder, Kagome ran back into the hut.

"Goof grief, she's terrible." Kikyo murmured. Her companion nodded. And finally spoke. "She reminds me of a comrade I once knew, except he was a much better person than she is." Kikyo looked at her new boyfriend and caressed his silver hair tenderly.

"Is he the one who died a few years ago?" Kikyo asked. The tall man nodded. He looked at Kaede with a polite smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, let me intro-"

"DIE, Kikyo!" Kagome's voice screamed as she interrupted his introduction and attacked Kikyo with her bow and three arrows that she went to go get from inside the hut. As the arrows drew closer to Kikyo, her companion unsheathed a long thin sword, about eight feet long, and cut the arrows in down with impossible speed. Kagome and Kaede looked on in shock as man sheathed his sword again.

"As I was saying," he said calmly as if he hadn't just saved his girlfriend from being covered in holes, "my name is Sephiroth." Kikyo hugged him in delight that Kaede had never seen before on her sister's face. Kaede was glad that this man was able to make her act like an actual human being and not some goddess. Kagome was in so much shock from seeing that impossibly long sword, cut her spiritually enhanced arrows in half with ease, that she fainted right outside the hut.

"What a weakling." Kikyo said, shaking her head. "I will be more than glad to help her learn some manners." She grabbed Sephiroth's arm and led him into the hut stepping on top of Kagome's prone, unconscious form. Kaede shook her head in amusement as she dragged Kagome inside of the hut and went to have tea with her sister for the first time in fifty years.

With Sesshomaru Group-

The whole group went back to the campfire, changed. Sango's etiquette training from hell had made them all a polite group, at least when Sango was around in hearing distance.

"Thank you very much for that teaching, Sango." Rin said, trying not to cry.

"It was very helpful." Inuyasha managed to ground out, while wearing an incredibly fake smile. Sesshomaru didn't trust himself to say anything, as he was still suffering from the lessons of Sango's taijiya etiquette training. Shippo was clinging to Inuyasha's head and was showing no signs of ever letting go in a few years especially if Sango was nearby. Miroku just looked sadly at his companions, glad that he didn't have to go through what they did. Jakken was the only one not affected, and no one could understand why.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama." A new voice joined the group. Meiru came walking up holding up an official looking letter.

"Here is your reply from the other taiyoukais. And I have a message from Lady Kaede saying that she would like you to be at her hut as soon as you can." Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and Meiru ran off home, his job for the week done.

"What does the letter say, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said trying to look over his much taller brother's shoulder. Sango cleared her throat while glaring at Inuyasha. The hanyou in question cowered slightly before turning to Sesshomaru once again.

"May we please see what the letter says?" Inuyasha said politely. Sesshomaru opened the letter and read it quickly.

"It says nothing of importance. The other taiyoukais decided to decline my request at the thought of having to fill out unnecessary paperwork." With that said and done, Sesshomaru burned the paper in his hands using his poison.

"So, does that mean that we are going to Lady Kaede's house?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why not? We will be able to give that miko what she deserves."

The group packed up and started to go back to Kaede hut, to get rid of Kagome once and for all.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

END

**How was it? Did everyone enjoy the Sephiroth appearance. He is one of my favorite characters of all time. Just a note, this isn't a Final Fantasy cross over. The Sephiroth in this story knows Zack and Cloud, but none of the Shinra ideas take any place. So he is just an amazing swordsman. **

**Ja! **


End file.
